Never Say Never
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Nakaoka pays Chizuru a visit when she decides to wait for Sakamoto, but it feels like such a surreal experience did the encounter truly happen or was it her mind playing tricks on her


While sitting there stuck in that room she'd decided to wait for Sakamoto, so when the door slid open with a quiet clack Chizuru steeled her nerves and raised her eyes from the floor only to recognize the person entering the room was not Sakamoto but was in fact Nakaoka.

"Such a pathetic girl you are Chizuru Yukimura" he reached out grasping her chin harshly with his gloved fingers to glare fiercely into her eyes wanting to make sure she understood that he truly hated her and if given half a chance would and could kill her.

Brown irises widened at the acerbic words "I don't know what my Father has told you…." she began trailing off "But whatever it was I know in my heart it was a lie to turn you against everything you know and use you as a pawn in whatever game he's playing" she finished.

Glaring right back not wanting to play whatever game that her father had started, an ebony brow raised in response "That so, then why did you Shinsengumi bastards try to assassinate Sakamoto and I" Nakaoka shot back hatefully.

In his thick Tosa accent "Y..Your wrong we we..were coming to warn you about the attempt by the magistrate offices like last time that's the truth even if you don't want to believe it" Chizuru finally managed to explain her side well the Shinsengumi's side of the story.

Nakaoka sat back on his knee's contemplating before letting out a derisive snort "No matter what you say I will never believe you bastards again, this is all your fault if you'd never gotten involved with Sakamoto" his hands clenched into fists remembering all they'd been through.

Chizuru couldn't believe her ears it seemed Nakaoka had already lost himself to the madness of the fury he'd become and there was nothing she could say that would bring him back "Why do you think the Shinsengumi did it anyway" she had to ask, had to know.

Again a single ebony brow raised and once again his hand was gripping her chin harshly jerking her head up to stare into those cold amber irises "I know for a fact it was the Shinsengumi, the fellow who stabbed me repeatedly was called Miki Saburou" he glowered.

Unable to stop herself and before she could relay the truth in hopes of getting out of this situation, Nakaoka was swift and suddenly Chizuru found herself flat on her back "But that's enough of that, I didn't come in here just to chat" he smirked maliciously.

Looming over her as her hands were pinned uncomfortably underneath her body "Wait Nakaoka-san what are you doing" Chizuru wiggled trying to scoot back but a tight grip on her arm held her in place.

"I might not be able to gut you like I want but I can certainly do other things that will hopefully get my point across might as well just give up girl cause I'm going to make the rest of your life a living hell" Nakaoka snarled quietly.

Words delivering all the rage his voice held and it was directed at her "Ne..Never, I'll never give up" she shot back just as angrily kicking out with her foot only to get herself even further trapped beneath his heavy frame.

Pinned to the wood floor and arms twisted painfully behind her back "I'll make you wish you never said that, never say never Yukimura" then without even caring ripped open her kimono displaying her chest to his eyes.

Cold amber irises roamed over exposed flesh and without even taking off his gloves he reached forward and cruelly pinched a light pink nipple, his other hand rose to press over her mouth as a pained cry spilled from her lips.

"S..Stop it" her voice was muffled as he continued to cruelly pinch at her breasts and squeeze them none to gently, it was clear to say she'd never experienced anything of this sort and he knew it because his gaze grew colder and his smile more malicious.

Then as if to torment her even further the touches grew gentler, heat pooled in her stomach and little gasps that had nothing to do with pain tumbled from her lips until she got in the mind to bite down on her lower lip to prevent anymore sound from making it through.

She wouldn't, couldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her break under the pressure he was subjecting her to, the touches turned cruel again and she bit down even harsher on her lip causing it to bleed, to late she realized her mistake.

His face was to close now and his lithe pink muscle had darted forward to catch the little droplet of blood that rolled down her chin "Delicious" Nakaoka exhaled harshly, hot breath ruffling her lashes and bangs.

"Even if you are a useless waste of space your blood might be worth keeping you around" his hair had turned stark white and eyes the color of blood as the fury in him rose to the surface, every hair on her stood on end before he managed to regain control.

With a sharp inhale his hair return to the stark ebony and eyes the amber color she knew, Chizuru couldn't help but relax a little in relief and he definitely noticed, before he could pick up his previous actions she inhaled deeply and let out everything that she'd bottled up.

"Miki Saburou is not part of the Shinsengumi, he and his brother left, so your quarrel is with the Guards of the Imperial Tomb" she had no problem dropping all of the problems solely on their feet it was their fault Inoue was dead after all.

The man before her drew back as if struck "Guards of the Imperial Tomb, even if that were the case the fact that you knew them and they were former Shinsengumi members I still can't forgive you or those bastards" he shook his head.

Her heart sunk at those words and she felt the first beginnings of panic welling up in her as he leaned forward once again pushing her to lie flat on the floor again and glare down at her with hatred in his gaze once more.

"B..But…mmmhpphm" Chizuru was soundly cut off by rough course lips covering her own, she always dreamed her first kiss would be with the person she loved and while she didn't quite know it yet she was in love with Sakamoto.

It felt like her entire world had been ripped out from beneath her feet as his mouth continued to ravage her own and his fingers pinched at her nipples and pulled at her breast cruelly once more, then things got ten times worse.

As a gloved hand slid down between their bodies, deftly untying her hakama and into her pants beneath her undergarments, a hard finger pressed against her opening "Told you never say never" the gloved finger slid within the depths of her channel.

Her whole body jolted in response as a little cry escaped from her mouth moments later it was over in a daze Chizuru sat up his last words echoing in her mind before she realized that her clothing was still in place.

Mere moments later Ryouma Sakamoto barged into the room untied her hands, that were pain free making her wonder if that moment had really ever happened, they ran into Nakaoka on the way out and with Shiranui's help they were free.


End file.
